Where it all started
by chaos-princess
Summary: D/G.some B/G H/G R/H hehe. The 'Dream Team' always kicked Ginny out of their group.. until she befriends an unlikely person.malfoy.hes fallin.hard.for the red head and gets jealous when guys in her House start 2 pay attention to her.
1. Where it all started

Note: all characters in this story all belong to J.K. Rowling except for the plot.  
  
~~Where It All Started~  
  
Everybody thought of Ginny Wesley as the quiet, sweet innocent girl with irregular bright red hair who was the sister of six brothers. Nobody expected her to change or be different.  
  
It all happened on the day she was going to Hogwarts. She was on her 5th year and her older brother Ron was on his 6th. After he shooed her away once again so he could spend time with his new girlfriend Hermione and probably snog her while they are on the train. She saw Harry and Parvati already giving it all to each other. Eugh!! There saliva coming out of their mouths. Yuck. So she walked sadly along the aisle way looking for an empty compartment for her to sulk in.  
She found an empty compartment at the end of the train where she'd never been. It was dark and gloomy looking but it had just enough light for her to read her new book she found.  
After many minutes, she fell asleep to the sound of the train running smoothly.  
**********  
  
She woke up to the startling noise of ruffling around her. "Huh? Whose there?" she asked sleepily.  
Nobody spoke but she could see that two cold grey eyes were looking at her. Malfoy. He was not with his usual cronies around him. He looked as if he was staring at her for hours.  
  
"Go away Malfoy, leave me alone." She said impatiently.  
  
"No. I'll stay where I am. I'm quite comfortable here watching you snore." He retorted.  
  
"I do NOT SNORE!!" She yelled impatiently.  
  
"Yes you do. I could go deaf just being here."  
  
".Eughh..I give up. I'm too tired to argue."  
She lay on the seat and looked at her shoulder not noticing it before that she had something on her. There is a long black cloak with green trimming on her. She looked at Draco.  
  
"Keep it Weasley, you're family probably can't afford to buy a new cloak for you." he said.  
  
Ginny didn't reply, she just looked at her shoes and turned a new colour of red.  
  
Later, they both started to talk to each other, for hours. They were laughing and singing. After awhile, Draco noticed that they were sitting next to each other and actually not arguing. Ginny moved to his side of the compartment and were sword fighting with their wands. Draco was surprised that she was really good and won quite a few times.  
  
"You are no challenge to me Malfoy!" she laughed while sparks flew out of her wand, she felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach when she was with him.  
  
"Hey! I won too you know Weasel! I am quite a match for you!.... Aha! I won again!" Draco smiled at Ginny.  
  
"No fair!! You tried to cover my eyes! Last time you used two wands!"  
  
Draco looked at her trying not to stare at how much she had grown. She had grown her hair which was straight and long, smelled like fresh strawberries, and was more formed like a woman. He just wanted to put his hand through her red silky hair and hold her close to him hoping she'd never leave his side.  
  
They stared at each other until Draco moved closer and gave her a kiss. She was shocked and pushed him but he kept kissing.. Roughly.. She was fighting to get away from his grasp but he was too strong. When she kissed him back, his grip loosened. "Great! This is the time to get this stupid prat off of me!" she thought and broke the kiss. She glared at him evilly and kicked his groin. "What the hell Malfoy?!" she screamed and ran out of the compartment while he clutched his privates.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, Ginny wore threw the robe he gave her and put dumped it on her bed. As she stomped her way towards the Great Hall, and noticed he brother looking at her. "Where were you Gin?" Ron asked. "Oh just in an empty compartment where I read until the stupid prat came in." She replied innocently. " That bloody assho-Damnit there are rumours flying around that you were snogging Malfoy blindly on the train." He said nervously. "What?! Who said?--Arrugh. Its' his fault!! He just grabs he and snogs me on the floor like crazy..until I kneed him" "So it is true!! But wait.. you kneed him.. where?" the thought struck Ron immediately, " OHhhh!! Good job Gin! Tell me if the stupid prat ever comes near you again!" Ron looked over the Slytherin table and glared at Malfoy and caught where his eyes were looking at. his sister.. he stood up immediately. People around him stared.  
  
" MALFOY!! YOU BLOODY KEEP YOUR EYES OFF MY SISTER OR I'LL STAB THEM BLIND!!" Ron yelled across the Great Hall.. Everyone was staring either at Ron, Draco, and Ginny. " ohmygod..ohmygod..ohmygod.." Ginny glared at her plate of food and said it quietly. Hermione quickly came to her side and patted her back.. Ginny looked up and saw Draco looking at her, as well as the rest of the school until he also stood up.  
  
" OR WHAT WEASEL?!" he replied and smirked at both of them.  
  
"That is it. I can't take this anymore!! AHHHHH!" Ginny thought and then also stood up. " MALFOY! STOP BEING SUCH A BLOODY INSUFFERABLE PRAT! YOU HAD TO PIN ME ON THE FLOOR TO KISS ME AND I DIDN'T EVEN LIKE IT! SO GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE WHORE PARKINSON AND STOP TRYING TO CHARM YOUR WAY WITH GIRLS BECAUSE YOU WON'T GET ANYWHERE ESPECIALLY NOT WITH ME!!" she got out of her seat and stomped her way out of the Great Hall. Pansy was glaring at the red head that was exiting out of the room. Ron was still furious and was glaring at Malfoy. Draco just glares back but keeps an eye on Ginny.  
A figure behind Ron taps his shoulder. He turns around. "Mr. Weasley. 30 points off Gryffindor." Ron turns beet red. Harry and Hermione grabbed both his shoulders and they walked out of the hall as well. Meanwhile, Draco smirked and sat back down. 


	2. Uncool! Me! No way!

Note: all characters in this story all belong to J.K. Rowling except for the plot. which is mine.  
  
~~ Uncool?! Me? No Way! ~~  
  
He sat comfortably on the black leather couch in the Slytherin Chamber. Everything was quiet and tranquil. Draco closed his eyes letting himself be captured by the breathtaking peaceful aura that the dungeon rarely had. Blaise quietly glided his was over to the couch across from his. "Wonderful isn't it?" startling Draco from his rest. "Yeah." He replied, with eyes still closed. " Pansy is still pretty angry about what happened this morning." He chuckled. "She doesn't like other girls taking her Drakie-poo away from her." He muffled his laugher with a pillow. "Oh shut up." Draco got up at full height. "Gawd... I'm NOBODY'S DRAKIE- POO!!" He threw a pillow at Blaise who was choking from laughter. It hit him square at his face. "I dumped her two years ago... You'd think she'd start to understand that sooner or later!! I only went to the stupid effing Yule Ball with her because she kept on nagging and nagging and nagging me to go with her. I think I honestly ripped my hair out when she was with me... And my hair is something I NEVER DAMAGE!" Blaise face was a tomato from laughing at his 'problems with Pansy,' but then coughed out "But did you really kiss the weasel?!" "Yeah. I think I have bruise marks on where she kneed me.ugh... It still hurts." Blaise started laughing hysterically. "She kneed you?! Gahahahahahaha a Malfoy..kneed..BY A WEASLEY!!! I can't believe I wasn't there to watch it!! It would've been priceless if I had a picture of it!" "Shut up Blaise. It bloody hurts. Who knew she was that strong.. She almost knocked me over by pushing me.. I think I have bruise marks on my shoulders..stupid Weasley." "Haha Let's see it them!!" Draco hesitated but pulled his collar down. There were purple hand marks on him. "Gahahahah. Draco. You're losing your touch with the ladies now huh? " "NEVER!" Draco shouted quickly. "Malfoys never lose their touch with the ladies." ".. right." Blaise muttered outloud. "Anyways... Good luck with getting a date for the Halloween Ball. I bet Pansy won't let you out of her sight." Draco picked up another pillow and launched it at Blaise. Blaise ignored the pillow that hit him and called out. "Weasley was right about one thing... You do tend to go back to your little Pansy Parkinson... Which is by the way-very UNcool... and I always thought Malfoys were never UNcool." He opened the door to his room and left Draco standing there still in thought.  
  
A.N.- Thanks for all who Reviewed!! Im really really sorry this chapter is so short.. but I'll make it up next time! 


	3. Ginny er

A.N. - Thanks thanks thanks!! For the reviews!! It motivated me! Yay! Thanks twinsofthesky, loony-luna32, HPfreak8, SamiJo, Astralalex for the reviews! Anyways.. I just saw Pirates of the Caribbean...: D isn't Johnny Depp just gorgeous?! *cough* the correct answer was 'yes.' Lol anyhooo back to the story...  
  
~~ Ginny. er-- ~~  
  
"Come on Ginny. you know they were all drooling over you..." her roommate Tina called out while brushing her hair. "Really. like who?" she replied and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Like every guy that has eyes!! I bet that you can even get Snape too. even though that would be so very very very disgusting." She plugged her nose and stuck out her tongue. "Eww. Snape? Geez. I didn't even do anything.. I just got a tan from the bea-"she was stopped abruptly. "Yeah! That tan from the beach makes you look so great Gin! And you sorta grew up too. I mean your figure is curvier and your boobs are bigger. Seriously." Tina stared at Ginny's chest imitating the boys that saw Ginny. "Pul-ease. I don't think anyone can notice in these robes. And GROSS! I don't want anyone to look at my chest like you just did. Gross." Ginny was walking towards the exit until Tina grabbed her arm. "What on earth?!" Ginny yelped. "Oh Ginny! Let's put on some makeup on! You look so great and we need to add just a little."  
  
**10 mins later ** "Ah we're going to be late for breakfast! Tina! Are you done?!" she cried out exasperatedly. "Hold on for one more second! Voila! Done. Gin you have no idea how beautiful you look. " Hahaha right. Thanks anyways.. But I'm SO HUNGRY! Are you ready now?" Ginny called out and picked up her books for her classes. "Yup." She said grabbing her books and grinned thinking what people will think of the 'new' Ginny.  
  
"Whoa Ginny!! You look terrific!!" Parvati called out from the other side of the table. Guys were cat calling when she entered to the Great Hall for breakfast. Every guy had their eye on her and over a dozen eyes followed her towards the Gryffindor table. Ron was glaring at his dorm mates with fury and glared at Ginny when he couldn't get the guys attention. Ginny shrugged it off and sat with her friend. The girls were glaring at their boyfriends and some were glaring at Ginny as well. Most girls were happy that Ginny had changed her appearance. They knew that she was always unhappy because she was over shadowed by all of her brothers. They gave her a smile and a pat on the back telling her how she looked great. Everybody was talking about Ginny's new look. She heard some guys talking about how 'hot' she looked on her way to Potions. Tina patted her back and said quietly. "Haha Gin. Ron's furious at his mates. He practically exploded. It was so funny when he got on Harry's case for drooling when he saw you." Ginny laughed. Her obsession with Harry was gone after her second year where she sent him a Valentine.  
  
They entered the dark dusty and slightly smelly dungeon. Ginny and Tina passed their exams last year with 'Way Beyond Expectation,' in every subject. They were moved up a year. So she would be having Double Potions with The Trio and the Slytherins. "Great." She thought. There was a crowd inside classroom and a few people were seated. Apparently Snape had arranged who they sat with this year. He was mixing Gryffindors with Slytherins. "Weasley!" he shouted out loud. "Which one?" Ginny shouted back out. "The male one! Come here! Now!" Snape called back. Ron walked up. He was paired with Millicent Bulstrode. Harry was snickering. "Potter! Do you find this entertaining?! 5 points off Gryffindor! And come up here NOW!" Harry slumped into his seat and his partner was Pansy Parkinson. She was trying to give Snape a look saying ' How can I be with this freak of nature?' Snape grimiced. 'Other Weasley! Come Now!" Snape shouted. Ginny walked up and crossed her arms and giving a frown. "You." He checked his class list, " and. Zabini! Come!" Blaise came up. "Sit there." Snape pointed at the desk that was empty and was in the center behind 2 desks. " Cook!" Tina glided up towards the front and flicked her auburn hair back. "You. Will be paired with..Malfoy!" Draco glided up with the same grace as Tina. Snape pointed at the desk behind Ginny and Blaise. Ginny sneered at Draco and turned back to talk to Tina. Blaise seemed lost in another world as he stared at Ginny. Draco shook his head in disapproval of how Blaise is staring and sat in his seat.  
During the middle everybody was practically sleeping with Snape's boring monotone voice droning on. Throughout the whole class Ginny was passing notes to Tina drawing pictures of Snape in a dress. They muffled their laughter with their robes. Until Draco flicked little balls of parchment at Ginny. He snickered. Ginny glared and made paper balls of her own and did the same back to him. They had this war of paper where everybody was watching intently either making paper balls so one or the other would have enough ammo of paper balls. Tina was smirking because she was also throwing paper balls for Ginny who had the disadvantage of having to turn around. Draco crumpled one whole parchment and threw it directly at Ginny's head. It bounced off and hit Blaise. By then there was a murmur of laughter that was muffled up with hands around their mouths. Draco snickered. Ginny turned red and Blaise was eying her writing a note to her to gang up on him. She smiled deviously and nodded her head in agreement. Looking back she caught Draco's eye. She smiled evilly at him and looked back towards the front. Ginny and Blaise sat close together so Draco couldn't see what they were doing. They had a table full of big paper balls which they put ' Malfoy is a git.' Trying to conceal it with other books and opened them up and created a shield from Snape's vision. They counted down. "3,2,1.." They turned around at the same time and launched handfuls of paperballs hitting him hard. He fell off his stool. Everyone now was laughing their heads off. By the time they used up all of the paper balls everyone had a piece that said 'Malfoy is a git." They laughed hard and Draco had to pink spots on his face from embarrassment and anger. The laughter was cut short when a shadow over towered Ginny. She quickly turned around totally forgotten that she was still in class. " Detention Weasley. 25 points off Gryffindor for not paying attention in my class since it started and attacking a student with. paper balls..." Draco smirked at her. "Not so fast Mr. Malfoy.. You.. also did not pay attention in my class because you were staring at Ms. Weasley here. Detention. Detention for Ms. Cook and Mr. Zabini for being involved in this mess." And like that.. he stalked off when the bell rang exactly after his speech.  
  
"This sucks! He started it first!" Ginny complained. Tina laughed. They sat comfortably on the couches in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Anyways.. We'd better go.. its almost time for our.." she frowned "detention." "On their way out, Harry had stopped Ginny and asked her to go with him for the Ball. She declined and was red of embarrassment because he was stuttering when he talked to her. She already was asked to the Ball with so many other guys in her house as well as other houses. It's just Colin Creevey asked her first. She grimiced at all the attractive guys that she also deemed 'hot' asked her after Colin. "Too bad." She thought and walked off towards the direction of Snape's classroom. 


End file.
